


Myosotis

by ChucklesTheMime, putoSINthesis (ChucklesTheMime)



Series: The Imaginary Friend AU [1]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Imaginary Friends, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/pseuds/ChucklesTheMime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/pseuds/putoSINthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilio had an imaginary friend.<br/>But he had acquired something possibly different from what other children usually got...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this story for a while...  
> Dubbing it on Twitter as the 'Imaginary Friend AU'.  
> I had been hesitant to put this out there and to continue it, but it just kept growing.  
> Eventually you will see a slight similarity from a certain series. I borrowed an angle from that one and just played with everything else...  
> .  
> .  
> .

I am Emilio. And I have an imaginary friend.

See, it's a common thing for most children to have imaginary friends. But I was different... I got mine when I was about ten. To top that off, I am now in college and my imaginary friend is still with me. I have long since stopped telling people about him. About, around the time I entered high school... Because I got dirty looks from people and was branded as odd. It wasn't that I was ashamed of him... I just didn't care who knew anymore, as long as I knew.

I know how it all normally should work. He should have faded long ago by now, as I grew up. But he was just...there. He was much clearer to me now... Almost...tangible. I don't need to conjure him up. He just is. He was almost real. For me, he was.

I met him eight years ago...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He ran away from home. He had nothing but his bike and a small backpack. With nowhere to go, he decided to stay in the park for a while. But he ended up breaking down and crying while he was on the swing.

"Hey... Are you alright?"

Miong blinked as he heard the voice. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to a tall, thin man in his teens. He was dressed all in white and had a gentle expression on his face.

"No..." He sniffled.

"What's the problem?..."

"I don't like how my family is planning my future for me. They're already choosing what I have to be when I don't even really know what I want to be yet..." Miong hiccuped a little.

"Hmmm. I see." He took the swing on my right.

"It's like they don't want me to be a kid anymore. I just wanna be a kid."

"You can be. Because that is what you are. Not even your family can do anything about that."

"I don't want to be a bad child though..."

"Isn't running away from home, something a bad child would do?"

"I..." Miong bit his lip.

"I think you should go home. Say sorry to your mother and father. And tell them you were scared."

"But I'm just a kid. They won't listen to me. They'll be mad."

"Even if they are, they would be happier that you are back home with them."

"I guess..."

"You should head back before it gets dark..."

"I am in so much trouble..." 

The young man laughed. "What is your name, troubled child?"

"Miong. Emilio. But I go by Miong to friends and family."

"Hi, Miong. I'm Pole. Apolinario. But you can just call me Pole."

Miong's eyebrows furrowed and he squinted at Pole. "That is a weird name."

"Is it? Well, I didn't make it up." Pole shrugged. "It's just a very old name." He looked at the sky. He seemed almost as if he glowed. "You better be on your way. You do know your way back, yes?"

"I think so..."

Pole sighed. "Perhaps it is best that I accompany you."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"It might get me into trouble. But my conscience can't have you wandering around the streets by yourself..."

"Thank you!!!" Miong got up and tried to hug Pole. But he missed. He blinked a few times and saw that Pole was already standing beside him. Maybe Pole just moves really fast, he thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Miong rode his bike slow. But Pole didn't seem to have any trouble keeping up. He had graceful gait. It was almost as if he was floating. As they neared the gate to their house, he smiled to himself. If he hadn't ran away, he wouldn't have found his new friend.

"This is where you live?" Pole's eyes widened.

"Yes. Why?..." Miong reached for the doorbell.

"That is a huge house. No... That's a mansion."

"Is your house different?"

"Much different... Ours is small...and simple. But it's home."

Miong wanted to see that. Where Pole lived. 

"Hey Pole..."

"Yes?"

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe..."

"I want to see you again."

"Is that so?"

Miong nodded.

"Hmm." Pole smiled. "Alright."

The gate swung open and his mother scooped him up in her arms. Pulling his ear for being such a naughty child and held him tight. His father was on her tail. Just sighing and ruffling Miong's bushy hair. When his mother's embrace finally loosened...

"Ma! Pa! Meet Pole, my new friend."

His mother frowned. "There's no one there, Miong."

 

Pole was already walking away and waved at him.

"He's right there." Miong frowned as he waved back at Pole.

His mother furrowed her eyebrows. Her father and her shared a look and then she smiled. "Hmm. I see. Your friend. Well, maybe we can invite your friend inside for dinner?"

"He just walked off, ma. I think he's headed home." Miong pouted.

"Ah. That's a shame..."

Miong was sure his mother didn't see Pole. Which was weird. Maybe he can ask Pole why, when he they meet again.

"Come now, child. We're cooking your favorite for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

.  
.  
.

 

As soon as I got inside our house, my then little sister, flung herself at me, sobbing. My parents gave me a gentle scolding right after dinner. But Pole was right. They were more relieved that I was home. And I was also glad, I was home. 

I wanted to thank Pole for convincing me to go back home. And accompanying me there... He left so quickly, I didn't get a chance to do it. I started waiting for Pole to show up at the playground, every afternoon... After a few days, I finally caught him. He sat on the bench near one of the biggest, shadiest trees in the park.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pole!" Miong called out as he came at a run.

Pole turned to look, his eyes growing slightly wider in surprise from hearing his name. "...Miong?"

"Yes!" Miong huffed a little. "You remember me?"

"Of course..." The young man smiled.

The child grinned, his dimples defined. "I've been looking for you. At first, no one seemed to know you from around here... And then... And then, I told them how you look like, they told me they haven't seen you for a long time." Miong's eyebrows furrowed together. A little confused as why no one can notice a character like Pole, when he wasn't like anyone else.

"Ah... I don't usually go and talk to people when I come out and go here."

"Then why did you talk to me?" Miong couldn't help but ask.

Pole looked at him and gave him a soft smile before looking at the kids playing on the monkeybars. "I saw you sniffling, and hanging around with a backpack. I knew immediately that you were a kid who ran away from home. I did that once too, you see..."

"OH??? Really?" Miong took a seat beside Pole.

"Yes... It was rather silly. But similar to you, it was because I was under pressure. In my case, the pressure was from my self. I have wanted to keep excelling in my studies. I wanted to be better. But my parents wanted me to have fun. Like my siblings and the other kids." He turned to glance at Miong for a moment. He was met with wide, curious eyes.

"Silly me, thought they were just annoyed they had a nerd as a child and not someone normal. I thought if they didn't like me the way I am andwanted me out, then, FINE." Pole chuckled. The sound was pleasing to Miong's ears.

"So what happened next?"

"They had gone out to look for me. I hid at my bestfriend's house. His family was always nice to me. They never treated my love for books and study were a bad thing. Probably, also because I made their son sit and write with me. My friend could be a tad lazy, when left alone on his own." Pole shook his head.

"Ohh..." He wondered if Pole's friend was as nice as he was.

"Eventually, my parents found me. They apologized to Mr and Mrs. Del Pilar profusely. And when I got home, my mother scolded me. She was crying while she was at it. My older brother hit me on the head because he also went out to look for me and he was really mad that I made our mother cry... I apologized, of course."

"Huh... So Pole did some silly things too."

"Of course. All children do silly things, Miong. Even adults, actually."

"Hmmm..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing... It's just that, you don't look like you would do silly things."

"Well... I could be kind of boring."

"No! That's not what I mean! I meant that you seem like you're very smart and know a lot of things."

Pole let out a chuckle. "Well... I do read a lot..."

"And I don't think you're boring at all."

At that, Pole's eyes widened. 

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"Ah... It's nothing."

Miong's face fell. "Did I say something wrong?"

Pole laughed nervously. Somehow, he thought, that look on the child's face was heart-breaking.

"Oh. No, no. It's just that... Most people at school think I'm boring. You're one of the very few who's called me otherwise."

"Hmmm..." Miong looked confused and upset.

"It's okay. I don't mind if they think of me that way. As long as I have my books, and I can study at peace, I'm fine. I don't need everyone to like me." Pole reassured him.

"Well, I like you!" Miong beamed at him.

"...Really?"

"Yes... Can I be your friend?... I mean, I'd like to be your friend..."

"...Of course." Pole smiled softly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They spent the afternoon with lively chatter. Later moving from the bench, to the swings where they had met. Though Pole did not seem like he would be the type to talk much, more than what was necessary, but he indulged Miong. Telling him a few stories about him and his siblings, how it was to be in highschool. 

They had arranged to have Pole come over one of these days at Miong's home.

Friend.  
I have a new friend.

Miong had a big, bright smile on his face as he made his way home that afternoon.

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opo. This fic is still alive. I sat on drafts of the coming chapters for a long time. And I can't just seem to drop it completely.

One day, as Pole and I hung out in the garden...

 

"Hey Pole..." Miong stared at the sky as he sat on a low thick branch from one of the trees in their yard.

"Yes?"

"I heard my yaya said that you were imaginary... What did she mean by that?" He looked curiously at Pole's untouched merienda. 

"It means, she thinks you made me up."

"What?! But I didn't!" He sputtered, bewildered.

"How can you be sure?"

At that, Miong became quiet. On his face, was a mix of sadness and terror. And tears were forming in his eyes.

"Miong... I was only kidding. I'm here. I'm really here." Pole awkwardly ruffled his hair.

Miong sniffled and rubbed his face with the ends of his shirt. He struggled to keep being indignant. But all that quickly dissolved into relief. Pole's warm hand in his hair was comforting. That was all he needed to rally.

 

 

"But... Pole... How come it's like they don't seem to see you?"

"I think the real case, is that most people don't really notice me."

"Most people are stupid then." How can they not notice Pole??? He would notice Pole in any crowd, anywhere.

"Hey... It's not very nice to call people stupid." His friend frowned.

"Even when they're really, reeeeeally being stupid?" He frowned back.

"Even then."

"Hmmm." Miong's face showed that he wasn't really sitting well with that idea.

"Miong. Sometimes you have to be cruel, to be kind. But it is never okay to be thoughtlessly mean." Pole's gaze went back to the clear sky.

"...You have to be cruel, to be kind?"

"Yes. Like telling somebody the truth about something that might end up hurting them." Pole paused. "Because sometimes, even if the right thing to do is to be honest, the truth can hurt."

Miong stewed for a few moments. Moving his dangling legs... Sneaking glances at Pole.

"You know... It's alright. I am used to being unnoticed." His elder friend tried to reassure him.

"I don't think anyone should get used to such a thing." Miong can understand being ignored on purpose. But for it to be a natural thing... For people to barely know you exist...

"It has it's merits, you know..."

"Like what...?"

"Privacy. And I get to choose who gets to notice me when I want to..." Pole smiled warmly at him.

"OH." Miong blinked, and broke into a grin. "I will always notice you, Pole. Promise." 

"And I'll forgive you if ever you fail to do so." Pole smiled. 

"Never!" Miong spoke with vigor. 

Pole laughed. It was the first time Miong heard him be that jovial. He will never forget that. The image and sound of Pole's laughter will always stay with him. He didn't care whehter Pole was imaginary or not. If the adults were right, then his imaginary friend was the best idea he ever had. He will do his best for his memories of him to live on.

 

 

Those were the days...

Back then, Miong didn't know why there was a hint of sadness in people's eyes when he looked for Pole in the park. Now he did. It came as a shock to him at first... But it turns out, he really didn't make Pole up. 

 

 

He was real. 

 

 

He wasn't spending time with an imaginary friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  I have a twitter with the same handle. If you have any suggestions on how this should go, lemme know.

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  Chapter 2 shall follow shortly ;)


End file.
